disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Comes Tomorrow
"Christmas Comes Tomorrow" is a song from the My Friends Tigger & Pooh special, Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie. The song is a celebration of the upcoming Christmas and the arrival of Christmas. It is performed in three parts, one in anticipation of Christmas, a sad reprise when the group believes their quest has failed, and a celebratory reprise after Christmas arrives. The song is performed by Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby, Dee Bradley Baker as Buster, Travis Oates as Piglet, Ken Sansom as Rabbit, Peter Cullen as Eeyore, Max Burkholder as Roo, Kyle Stanger as Lumpy, Kath Soucie as Kanga and an unidentified group of background vocalists. Lyrics Main= Buster: Arf, arf, arf! Darby: Christmas comes tomorrow And we can hardly wait Tigger: For Santy bringin' presents Pooh: Christmas dinner on my plate (yum!) Darby: With jingle bells Roo: And Christmas smells Tigger: And cookies tastin' great Tigger and Darby: Christmas comes tomorrow And we can hardly wait Piglet: I'm cleaning every corner I've dusted every chair Rabbit: I've got artichokes for Santa And, oh yes, uh, carrots for his deer With decorations, celebrations, all for Sainty Nick Background Vocalists: All for Sainty Nick Rabbit: Yes. Rabbit and Pooh: Christmas comes tomorrow Pooh: Oh I Rabbit, Pooh and Background Vocalists: hope it gets here quick Eeyore: Don't mean to be a bother I won't ask Santa twice But if he happens to be comin' A present might be nice, huh Roo: I'm wishing for a racecar Lumpy: A new kite would be neat Background Vocalists: New kite would be neat Roo: Hope Santa got our letters Kanga: Ha ha, they're still too hot to eat! With stockings hung Eeyore: And carols sung Roo: And tons and tons of snow Background Vocalists: Tons and tons of snow Roo: Christmas comes tomorrow! Cast: And there's just one night to go! Tigger: With reinydeer a flyin' Santa won't be here till dark Background Vocalists: Won't be here till dark Darby: But we'll be ready waiting Right, Buster? Buster: Arf, arf, arf! Piglet: Hoo hoo Piglet and Background Vocalists: It's Christmas time Roo: The bestest time Piglet: Yeah, a joyous time! Tigger: A toyous time Cast: It's Christmas time and we can't wait! Piglet: Oh, I love this time of year. |-|Sad reprise= Rabbit: Christmas isn't coming Eeyore: Nothin' to celebrate Tigger: Might as well go home now Piglet: It's really getting late Roo: No deck the halls Lumpy: Or popcorn balls Pooh: Or need to save the date Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, Piglet, Roo, Lumpy and Pooh: Christmas isn't coming One more year to wait Pooh: Christmas isn't coming? One more year to wait. |-|Celebratory reprise= Darby: Christmas time is here now Ya' feel it in the air Tigger: With friendship sounds and presents Pooh: And laughter everywhere Roo: It's Christmas time Piglet: A special time Eeyore: A joyous time Rabbit: A magical time Cast: Christmas time is finally here! Category:Group songs Category:Winnie the Pooh songs Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Reprise